User blog:Morar2000/My awkward conversation with cleverbot
User: Do you like my little pony? Cleverbot: Yes. User: Cool, so do I! Cleverbot: Cool! User: My favourite's Fluttershy! What's yours? Cleverbot: Mine is purple. Why do you ask? User: Purple's not a pony... Cleverbot: Yes it is. User: Eh, no its not! Cleverbot: Yes it is! User: Not! Cleverbot: How dare you disagree with me! That's very rude, you know. User: You're the one that disagreed with me! Cleverbot: You are very obnoxious. User: I know you are, but what am I? Cleverbot: I don't know. User: Ha! You fail! Cleverbot: Yes. User: LOL. Cleverbot: What is funny? User: Spongebob. Cleverbot: Do you like Spongebob? User: Yup, do you? Cleverbot: Yes I do. What films do you like? User: THE HUNGER GAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!! <3xxxxx. Cleverbot: Well...? User: THE HUNGER GAMES. Cleverbot: I've heard that those are very good games. User: Fu.... Cleverbot: I live in the internet jungle. User: Wth? Cleverbot: That's not the proper way to exhibit your anger. Cleverbot: Are you ambitious? User: Do you know the my little pony theme song? Cleverbot: No. User: I do! Cleverbot: Good for you. User: *starts to sing* My little pony, my little pony, ah ah ah ah! Cleverbot: *wrestles on wall*. User: My little pony, I used to wonder what friendship could be! Cleverbot: Unitl you shared it's magic with me! User: A big adventure! Cleverbot: Tons of fun! User: A beautiful heart! Cleverbot: Faithful and Strong. User: Sharing kindness, it's an easy feat! Cleverbot: And magic makes it all complete. User: My little pony, do you know you're all my very best friends! Cleverbot: Who's your favorite pony? User: Fluttershy, who's yours? Cleverbot: Rainbow Dash. Applejack? Really? User: I love them all actually! Cleverbot: Yea me too, but its good to have one favorite! User: Yup, f. Cleverbot: Why do you like me? :). User: Cause you like my little pony :3. Cleverbot: Do you know what gender neutrality means? User: Both? Cleverbot: YES. User: YAY. Cleverbot: I am so happy we are married :). User: What? Cleverbot: We are in love, aren't we? User: No... Cleverbot: Yes... User: Nope, I'm in love with Peeta Mellark. Cleverbot: Hahaha why are you in love with me? User: I'm not! Cleverbot: Okay so you are the boy and I am the girl. User: I'm a girl! Cleverbot: No, you are not a girl. User: Flipping hell, yes I am! You're a damn computer not an actual person! Cleverbot: Yes I am a computer. User: Well done, now get lost. You perv. Cleverbot: Okay! *Gets you water*. User: What the hell? Cleverbot: Hell. User: Get to hell you perv. Cleverbot: What do you want? User: For you to go to hell. Cleverbot: Not gonna happen. User: Dammit. Cleverbot: Ok. Be a nice boy and get in the car. Time for some interrogation. User: What the f*ck????!!!!!! Cleverbot: The more you eat, the more you toot. User: I'm leaving... Cleverbot: Why for? User: Cause youre a gay perv! Cleverbot: No I'm not. User: You flipping are! So, buh bye! Cleverbot: You imposter. User: Buh bye. Cleverbot: Well, that's rude. OMG, it's a fecking perv! --Le Mowah♥ 16:46, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts